Life's A Beach
by YoungLioness
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Its their last Summer together, the crew is heading to Miami to have a good time, but the drama is just beginning and Caesar is caught between a blonde & a hard place CxCxR?
1. Chapter 1

HEY! IT'S SUMMERTIME AND SCHOOL IS OUT! So now I can get back on my fan fiction thing, I was so wrapped up in getting my work done, but now I finally have time. Hope you enjoy! First fan fiction in a LONG TIME. I'ma finish _The introduction of Audrey Rose _had started a chapter but I deleted all my files..smh

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS

**FLASHBACK TO DECEMBER 10, 2001**

"Whatcha doing?" Huey asked as he walked up behind Caesar on top of Woodcrest Hills.

"Im feelin the holiday spirit, so I'm writing my own version of 'My Favorite Things'" Caesar said as he continued to write. "It's called Things That's Aiight" he added with a smirk.

**Caesar's Rap to the tune of "My Favorite Things"**

_FIFA on PS2,_

_Madden on Xbox,_

_Christmas in Brooklyn,_

_And not in The Boondocks,_

_That new Ghostface cd, it sound kinda tight…These are a few things I think are aiight_

_Deceased Brooklyn rapper with big swollen belly,_

_Every karate flick starring Jim Kelly,_

_Old school sayings like "That's Outta Sight!"…These are a few things I think are aiight_

_When the haters hate,_

_When I feel low,_

_When those emcees bite, _

_I simply remember J-Lo dumped Puff…and then I feel aiight_

"I can't wait to hear the Johnny Mathis version of this" Huey said bobbing his head.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Caesar's _POV_:

Summertime has come and everybody is having fun, except for me. This is me, Huey, Jazmine, and Cindy's last summer together. So were going to Miami to kick summer off right, before College in the fall. Oh yea, Riley & Rocky coming too…

**END OF POV**

_7:45 am_

"Mike! Huey's outside waiting for you" Caesar's mom Brenda called from downstairs. "Tell him I'll be down there in a sec."

Caesar screamed back "Ok, got my lyric book, my poems, and my ipod…Im good to go" he said as he throwed his bag over his shoulder and picked up his other luggage.

"Ok, bye Ma and Dad" Caesar said as he came downstairs "Bye honey" Brenda said as she pulled a dread outta Caesar's face "My baby is so handsome" she said as she hugged him.

"Thanks ma" Caesar said kissing her on the cheek "I'll be back in a few weeks" he added as he walked out the door "Be good" Brenda yelled "I will" Caesar said throwing up the deuces

"What up?" Huey said to Caesar as he got in the car. "Nothing, ready to kick this summer off right" Caesa said as he dapped Huey. "Me too, so I can go to college" Huey said as he backed outta the driveway

"Come on man, why you thinking about school?" Caesar said with a confused look on his face  
"Im ready to start my life and get outta this school business" Huey said. "Wait! Where's Riley?" Caesar looked around

"In the trunk" Huey said looking in the rearview mirror as Jazmine's car pulled behind and honked "WHAT?" Caesar said looking in the back.

"I didn't put him back there, if that's what your thinking, he got back there himself, he wanted to scare you." Huey said.

"Damn Huey you always gotta mess something up!" Riley said as he came outta the backseat which was connected to the trunk.

"You could've stayed yo ass back there, I just wanted to know where you was at:" Caesar laughed. "Whatever nigga, yo Huey put this in" Riley said as he passed up the cd to Caesar

"Rick Ross Port of Miami?" Caesar arched he eyebrow "Nope" Huey said as he throwed to the cd back to Riley. "Put this is in" Caesar said pulling out the Wu-Massacre cd "Now this is dope" he added

"Whatever nigga" Riley said turning around flipping the bird to Jazmine & Cindy. Jazmine honked flipping one back. Huey phone beeped "Were going to MIAMI! CANT WAIT :P" he read from a text from Jazmine with a signature of "H.P.F.3" the initials of Huey's name. He smirked and texted back "me either"

"Boy don't be cakin over there we aint even got to the airport yet, geesh" Caesar said laughing "Yea Yea" Huey said smirking.

They pulled up to the Airport parking lot, Huey parked and Jazmine mimicked. Suddenly the air was filled with car doors slam. "Im so ready,"

Cindy said jumping in Caesar's arms "Hey Riley, where is Rocky?" Jazmine asked as she extended out her rolling luggage bag."She's coming, matter fact there she go right now" They all watched as 2008 Jeep grand Cherokee pulled right beside Jazmine's car.

"It's too early for this shit" Rocky said wiping her eyes. "BABAAAAAYYY" Riley screamed picking here up "Come on stop Riley" Rocky laughed.

"Ewww…nigga that's gay" Caesar mimicked Riley's voice. "Come on yall lets head down to the airport" Cindy interrupted just as Riley about to go for Caesar "Iight" everyone said in unison.

They all entered the Baltimore-Washington International Thurgood Marshall Airport "That's a long airport name" Riley thought to his self.

"Since our flight isn't until 8:45, what we gonna go?" Caesar looked around."Play the quiet game over" Huey said pointing to empty seats. "How about the sleeping game too? That would be nice" Jazmine added

"YES!" Rocky said scooting down in her seat with her head on Riley's shoulder. "Yall can sleep all you want, I'm hungry...where is the food?" Cindy asked turning her head left and right

"Yea im kinda hungry" Huey said standing up stretching, "Well lets go Huey" Cindy said walking off as Huey followed.

"Me too, I'm coming too" Riley screamed "I guess I'll write lyrics then" Ceasar took a seat between Rocky & Jazmine "I need someone's shoulder to lay on" Jazmine said looking at Caesar "Me too" Rocky nodded at Jazmine as they both fell on each of Caesar's shoulder "Damn" laughed Caesar.

_8:10 am_

Caesar started to think….then off went his writing.

_her curves and her arch got her frequent flier miles / _

_but her heart is black as night / _

_and she hides it with sweet smiles/_

_play like she smart but no tellin where her brain goes / _

_in 10 years she'll be the same hoe / _

_no pot of gold, no rainbow/_

_yea we call them birds /_

_cuz they flock around the seeds, true / _

_she got windex on her wings / _

_she fly but she see-thru_

_outside / long hair pretty smile phat ass tiny waist / _

_inside / f*cked day to day no future havin mind erased_

"Dope rap!" Rocky said looking at the book "Thanks" Caesar said smiling "What should I call it?" he asked "Umm…'The Lost One'?" she said unsurely "'The Lost One' it is" he nodded.

"Yo we back!" Riley walked up "Its time to go! Grab your bags and wake Jazmine" Cindy added

"MIAMI HERE COME!" Rocky & Riley said in unison.

Yea…didn't really like this chapter,

it was rushed cause im working on my other Fan Fics!

BUT hope you enjoyed NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!


	2. Touchdown: MIAMI

**On The Plane:**

"Will you PLEASE turn that down Riley?" Rocky asked shaking her head "I'm still sleepy" she added. "How you still sleepy? It's 11:00 o clock, we about to touchdown in a few anyway" Riley replied

"Young man will you please turn down that loud music?", A man behind Riley asked

"Who the fuck is you telling me to turn down my music?" Riley stood up "Let's not do this" Rocky grabbed Riley's arm

"Nope, why you got a problem with my music?" Riley asked the man again "It's entirely too loud!" The man stood up.

"I DON'T GIVE A…" Riley trailed off as a man on the intercom started "We are about to land in Miami in 5 minutes."

"You lucky" Riley sat down.

M-I-YAY-YO!

"That was one hell of a ride" Caesar said getting off the plane stretching "So….what do we do now?" Riley asked

"We get a cab and go to the hotel we booked smart one" Jazmine smiled "I'll get one!" Cindy volunteered

"Yo what we gonna do first?" Riley asked everyone "Read" Huey answered "Anyways, let me rephrase the question….What we gonna do that's FUN first?"

"Come on guys!" Cindy called from the side of the road, where two cabs waited.

_Please stop looking._

_Please keep looking._

_No stop._

_Keep going._

Those words kept playing in Rocky's head, why was she so concerned about Caesar looking?

"Move over!" Riley said before he even got to the cab "Huey, what hotel?" Riley asked with his head out the window "Loews" Huey replied.

"Ooooh I got an idea! Lets FLASH THE PEOPLE OF MIAMI JAZZY!" Cindy screamed "NO!" Jazmine crossed her arms "YES!" Caesar turned around from the front seat "WHAT?" Huey leaned up "SHUT UP!" the driver said. "Fine" they all said together

**Hotel: Check In**

As soon as the entered everyone's mouth dropped…The gang stood in amazement at the beautiful sight.

"Freeman….Huey Freeman" Huey leaned over the counter of the Hotel

"Oh here are your keys , please enjoy your stay" the black haired lady with a nametag of 'NAIMA' 'I know I will' she thought

"OK Riley & Rocky yall are 301, Ceez & Cindy all are 302, and me & Jazmine are 305" Huey throwed each pair a set of keys.

"Why yall room so far?" Cindy nudged Jazmine "I have no idea"

"EVERYODY ROCKIN- KNOCKIN THE BOOTS!" Riley sung "Come on Riley you really gotta stop with the random outbursts of singing" Rocky laughed

They all got in the elevator after a group of girls got off "Oh, new boys for us?" one said smiling "Looks that way"

"Please don't get ya ass whooped out here! I'll pull every track out your head!" Rocky screamed as they walked away.

"Don't back up on me in this elevator Ceez"

"Shut the fuck up Riley"

Everybody anticipated for Huey to press a #

"Whats wrong Huey?" Jazmine touched his shoulder, she only stood 5'6 while Huey was 5'9 and was probably 6'0 already "Nothing, I just wanna set down some rules"

"Awwww here HE go!" Riley faceplamed himself

"Shut up,

_Rule 1: Stay Out of Drama_

_Rule 2: Stay with YOUR partner & your partner only; don't wanna have any scandals from this place_

_Rule 3:No Fighting_ "

"Doesn't Rule 3 connect with Rule 1?" Cindy spoke up "Yes but drama is one thing, but fighting is one another level of drama" Huey replied.

"Ok here's our floor"

They all walked to their doors and quickly put the keys in

"_Ahhh nice" Jazmine said as she walked in_

"_This place is the shit!" Cindy said as she walked in_

"_Its amazing!" Rocky said as she walked in_

"Let's go to the bedroom" Riley said out of nowhere

**IN Huey & Jazmine's Suite **

"You like?" Huey arched his eyebrow

"No…I LOVE IT!" Jazmine jumped in his arms making Huey fall to the couch

"This might be the best summer ever" she added

"I doubt it"

"Why?"

"Because last summer was, that's when everything was really started to happen with me and you" Huey looked out the window, Jazmine was wordless all she could do was smile. She laid her head down on Huey's chest, she then noticed something…._they had the same heartbeat_

**In Caesar & Cindy's Suite**

"Caesar, I wanna go to the pool" Cindy held up her bikini

"Shouldn't you take a shower with me first?" Caesar poked his head outta the shower

"Of course" she blushed

__

_OH _

"What the hell was that?"

"Sounds like Riley and Rocky rockin-knockin the boots" Caesar laughed

**In Riley & Rocky's Suite**

"Whew" Riley rolled over of the top of Rocky "Amazing" she breathed hard

"I'm about to go take a shower or some, can't go to the pool smelling like sex….even though I want to"

Riley went in and turned on the shower

"What you doin today?" his voiced rose over the water

"I don't know…probably get a massage or hit the pool"

**In Huey & Jazmine's Suite**

"Huey what you doing today?" Jazmine asked as she put on her bikini

"Huey?" he stared "HU-EY?" she blushed when she saw him staring

"HUEY!" "Huh? What?" he shook his head

"What are you doing today?" she put on her top "You wearing that to the pool?" he arched his eyebrow

"Yes, why?"

"Oh nothing, I like it"

"Great!" she clapped as her top fell off "oh shoot, Can you tie this up? And put in a cute bow"

"You still didn't answer my question" she elbowed him in the stomach

"Im going to the pool, to look for some new trim" he said with the most serious face

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jazmine turned around quickly "Just playing, but I am going to the pool"

Jazmine put out a sigh of relief "Oh good I thought I was gonna go Bushido Brown on you for a second"

"Yea yea," Huey scooped Jazmine up "Let's o get the others"

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Coming!" a voice said from inside "whats up yall?" Caesar scratched his dreads

"Nothing, are yall coming to the pool?" Jazmine asked

"Yea Cindy is, I gotta get some to eat first, then I'll stop by" he explained

"Hey!" Cindy jumped from behind Caesar "Oh Jazmine I love your bikini!"

Jazmine wore a brown 2 piece bikini, brown sandals, and her hair in bun with a side bang  
"I love yours too!" Cindy wore a one piece black bikini, the one that you see most singers wear in videos, and she had her hair in a low side curly ponytail.

"Ceez will see you there" Huey dapped his dread headed friend off

"Aight" "Love you baby" Cindy kissed him on the cheek "love you too" Caesar waved them off and went back into the hotel

**In Riley & Rocky's Suite**

"Alright baby, I'm about to head to the pool, Jazmine just texted me" Riley screamed from the door "Alright love you!" Rocky screamed back putting on her bikini similar to Jazmine's but it was purple "Love you too!"

'Now where is my bag?' Rocky thought "oh here it is!" she picked up the bag with the initials of MC on it "Shit! Its Caesar's bag, Guess I'll go take it to him"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Yea" Caesar sighed "Here's your bag" she held it out

"You can just put it by the bed" Caesar said opening the door "Oh and I heard you and Riley earlier" Rocky stood in shock "Oh we was just um….playing! Yea that's it! Playing"

"Yea yea no one plays like that" Caesar laughed when he then noticed her body "Nice body" he said 'SHIT! Why I just said that?' he thought "Oh thank you" Rocky blushed "Well I guess it's time for me to go"

"Wait! You wanna check out some of my other lyrics?" Caesar pulled his Lyric book out the bag "Yea sure"

Rocky sat on the couch "Ceez-" she was quickly cut off by Caesar's index finger to her lips "Just look" 'O-Kay' she thought to herself "I love all these, you have talent" "Glad you noticed" he said with his head down "Why you say that?" she looked confused

"You're really the only girl that actually paid attention to my lyrics, besides my ma, Cindy don't even ask about them, that's nice of you" he smiled. Rocky stood up and kneeled down in front of Caesar "Look Caesar, you have talent and no I have to go"

"Why? Stay here with me, they ca wait" Rocky stood in shock "Caesar I know I used to have a crush on you but-" he cut her off with a kiss. He scooped her up and carried her to him and Cindy's

**WHOA WHOA! Caesar WTF YOU DOING? Haha….I love going the opposite direction of the original storyline. **

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3:MIXED DRINKS & FEELING**


End file.
